Jason Bourne
Jason Bourne is a spy from the Bourne novels & movie franchise. He is portrayed in the movies by Matt Damon Story The Bourne Identity Originally working for Treadstone, Jason first appears floating in the Mediterranean sea unconscious & barely alive. He is rescued by a group of Italian fishermen & is treated for his gunshot wounds on his back & has a tiny projector removed from his hip that displays a Swiss bank account number. When Bourne wakes up & is questioned about it, he is revealed to have amnesia & doesn't just forgot his previous life but his identity as well. Back in Langley, Danny Zorn reports to Bourne's boss Alexander Conklin that he failed to kill Wombosi & immediately begins to track him down. Meanwhile Bourne makes his way to Zurich where he accesses his bank account using the numbers from the projector & finds his supposed passport with the name: Jason Bourne. He then proceeds to take his belongings only to discover multiple other passports with different names with his picture, money in multiple currencies, & a pistol. Bourne takes his belongings except the gun & proceeds to leave Zurich. Bourne is then tracked by the Zurich police(after accidentally knocking down two cops in self-defense at a park) & manages to lose them by hiding at the American consulate. Bourne proceeds to escape the consulate when security also tries to apprehend him & loses them as well. On his way, he meets Marie Kreutz who is in desperate need of money, & offers her $20,000 to take him to Paris. Meanwhile Conklin learns of Bourne's whereabouts in Zurich & sends three assets: Castel, Mannheim, & The Professor to track Bourne & kill their fellow colleague. Bourne & Marie arrive at Bourne's apartment where he is recognized by the landlord & Bourne slowly tries to recall what exactly happened 2 weeks ago. Castel then shortly arrives, kills the landlord, & proceeds to kill Bourne but fails. Shortly thereafter, he commits suicide by jumping down a window when Bourne unsuccessfully tries to interrogate him. Bourne & Marie flee the apartment but Bourne is determined to stay in Paris & figure put why people are trying to kill him. Throughout the movie, using various leads, Bourne slowly begins to realize he is a government assassin & is determined to leave his past life behind him. The Professor manages to track down Bourne at Marie's stepbrother's remote countryhouse & they engage in a brief gunfight which ends when Bourne mortally wounds the Professor. Before he dies, he briefly reveals to Bourne their mutual connection to Treadstone just before he dies from his wounds. Bourne calls Conklin using the Professor's cellphone & arranges a meeting with him back in Paris. Bourne follows Conklin into a Treadstone safehouse & confronts him. Conklin who is unaware of Bourne's amnesia grills him for failing to kill Wombosi & Bourne then begins to remember how he sneakes on to Wombosi's yacht & was about to shoot him but was unable to kill him in front of his own children. Bourne tried to leave but was followed by Wombosi who shot him & left him for dead in the sea. Bourne, having regret being a killer, angrily tells Wombosi that he is leaving Treadstone & warns him not to follow him. He knocks Conklin unconscious after he calls for backup & leaves Nicky Parsons(a logistics coordinator) unharmed. After dispatching several agents, Bourne escapes the safehouse before Conklin makes one last attempt to find him & kill him before he is confronted by Mannheim who proceeds to kill him on Ward Abbott's orders. Sometime later, Bourne reunites with Marie in Greece after she opens up her own scooter store/cafe. The Bourne Supremacy Two years after the events of the first film, Bourne & Marie quietly live in hiding from the CIA in India. Meanwhile in Berlin, Pamela Landy, a CIA deputy director arranges a deal with a Russian contact who is willing to give classified documents in exchange for $3 million. However, Kirill a corrupt Russian Secret Service agent intervenes by cutting the power to the building, kills Landy's officer & the Russian contact, steals the files & the money & frames Bourne for the theft/murder. Kirill meets up with Yuri Gretcov, an oil magnate to whom he gives him the files & proceeds to go to India & kill Bourne. Bourne however determines Kirill to be a threat (while mistaking him for a Treadstone operative) & tries to flee with Marie. Kirill goes after them & gets a clear shot of the back of the car. However, due to not seeing the seat change between Bourne & Marie he kills her by mistake & thinks Bourne is dead. Bourne shortly manages to escape undetected, takes his belongings with several passports & money & makes his way to Naples, Italy In Langley, Landy learns that the planted fingerprints belong to Bourne & begins to question Ward Abbott about operation Treadstone in which he briefly reveals it to be a blacks ops assassination program. While he admits at having Conklin killed for his failure at finding Bourne, he claims not to know where Bourne is himself. Category:Special Agents Category:Heroes That Have Lost Family Members Category:Protagonist Category:Silent Protagonist Category:Anti Hero Category:Martial Artists Category:Universal Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Adventurers Category:Male Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Master Combatants Category:Humans Category:Protagonist Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Amnesiac Heroes